


Hope Without Stardust

by bluehairedbeauty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basketball, Co-Captians, Female Characters, Fluff and Angst, High School, Modern Era, Mostly Female Characters, Multi, O.C. Clara Rowe, O.C. Eva Rowe, O.C. Kit Williamson, O.C. Penny Braun, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Science Fiction, Shenanigans, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Sports, Teenagers, Two year age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedbeauty/pseuds/bluehairedbeauty
Summary: The school year had stated off great, and Penny couldn't imagen it getting any better. She and her good friend, Kit, were the Co-Captians of their basketball team. The year was laid out perfectly for them: lead their team fearlessly, become closer as friends, pass their classes.Simple, right?Not exactly.After a misadventure at their annual team retreat, Penny discovers her Soulmate, and it happens to be her biggest role, Clara.  Suddenly theoh-soclear path becomes murky. Penny finds herself in deep water very quickly. And the only thing she can do is hang on for the ride.





	Hope Without Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, here's the first chapter. I figured that I'd lay out some of the basic workings in the first chapter, so TRUST ME, not everything is going to be talking. But, yeah! Here ya go! I really like the idea of Soulmates, so here it is! ((I might do fanfic based on this AU but we'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )) Enjoy and don't forget to comment and kudos!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *Not sure who'd be reading this and the American school system is a little wack so here are the grade levels and ages:  
> Freshman: 14/15  
> Sophomore:15/16  
> Junior:16/17  
> Senior:17/18

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Well, technically, it was high school, but who’s asking? For Penny, highschool had been one of the ’better times’, and, like the housing economy in 2007, it should only get better with time. Right? I mean, it’s Sophomore year. Sophomore, as in, no longer a Freshman. That meant no more getting water for teammates or cleaning up the gym after practice. They were still underclassmen, but at least they weren't last. 

It was early November, and basketball season was underway. Penny and Kit were the captains of their JV team. They were their team’s power-houses. Willowy Kit could sneak in between defenders to snag rebounds and Penny used her powerful legs to box out anyone trying to get a rebound. They were their team’s dynamic duo at the bottom of the paint. All they had to do was sit through this next class, then they could go tear up the court at practice. Penny felt someone nudge her shoulder; and speak of the devil.

“What are you still doing out here?” Kit asked, her blonde wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her bird-like face.

“I was waiting for you. It’s called common courtesy, something you wouldn’t know.” Penny joked. 

Kit dramatically gasped and dainty put her hand over her heart. “I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive you.” 

“I think you’ll be able to.” Penny said as she turned and entered the classroom, Kit followed in behind her.

As the two girls took their seats, they noticed a sharply dressed woman talking to their teacher. The woman was wearing a black button-down shirt with long sleeves and a pencil skirt. A crisp, neat, white lab coat was draped over a chair. Their history teacher turned to face the class.

“All right settle down!” Mrs. Grete said, “Today we have a guest speaker. This is Dr. Pridon. She is a professor at Golden Peak University, and is pioneering the scientific exploration into Soulmates.”

So this was the woman that the classes were talking about. Each Sophomore history class gave up one of their teaching days to have a professor come in and talk to the students. It was very much like the ‘drugs are bad’ lectures from last year.

“Thank you for that lovely introduction.” Dr. Pridon said in a smooth voice. She had a Romanian nose and almond eyes. Her hair was intricately braided, Kit wondered how long it had taken her to do that. “My name is Dr. Viola Pridon, and I have a PhD in Animaology, or the study of Soulmates. The reason why I’m here today is because it’s around this age that young people start to actively search out their Soulmate, or Other-half.” She clicked on the projector.

On the screen, a logo for a company called Outreach was displayed. It had two circles intertwined underneath the company name.

“This,” continued Dr. Pridon, “Is Outreach. A organization that I am spearheading, with a few other colleagues of mine. It’s goal is to provide a safe space for young people, like yourselves, who might find their Soulmates at a pivotal moment in their life. It can be very stressful, so Outreach can help alleviate some of the stress that comes along with the fulfillment of your Other-half.” 

As Dr. Pridon continued, Penny felt Kit nudge her shoulder. When she looked over, Kit rolled her eyes sarcastically. Penny rolled her eyes back, showing Kit that she agreed with her. _Great. Another lecture that doesn’t apply to them._

“Why do we have to waste a day listening to this? We could be using this day as an in-class work day for our presidents project.” Penny asked Kit in a hushed voice.

“No clue.” Kit responded.

The class had to give oral presentations about their assigned presidents at the end of the week. Even though the project was assigned at the beginning of the month, an extra day for in-class work would be greatly appreciated.

“Now, without further adieu, I’ll begin to explain the history of Soulmates.” Dr. Pridon clicked the controller in her hand; the slides change to ones that said “ **THE HISTORY OF SOULMATES** ” in big bold letters across the top. “Not many schools teach about this topic, but it is arguably one of the most important subjects to learn. Soulmates began to pop up around three generations ago, when people were born with what doctors described back then as ‘oddly shaped birthmarks’.” Pictures of Soulmarkes flashed across the screen in neutral tones.

“The Soulmarks have evolved to become more colorful and more intricate. Though they are usually found on the inside of one’s wrist, they can appear over any part of the body. They can also be hereditary. Does anyone in here have a hereditary Soulmark?” 

A few people, including Penny, raised their hands. Kit cocked an eyebrow, and Penny shrugged in response. _She asked_ , mouthed Penny

“Wonderful. Can anyone explain what it means to have a hereditary Soulmark?--How about you, in the second row?” Dr. Pridon pointed at Penny.

“Its when your Soulmark has been passed down in your family tree.” Penny answered blandly. Doesn’t everyone know that? Penny thought

“Correct, and your name was...:?”

“Penny.” _As if she’ll remember my name by the end of this lecture._

“Great.” Dr. Pridon smiled. “We mainly categorized Soul marks into two different categories, hereditary and nonhereditary. Hereditary is often harder to find but still quite common. About 1 in 5 people have a hereditary Soulmark, and they usually follow a pattern. For example, the oldest child of every other generation might receive the same Soulmark. Just like mine” 

Dr. Pridon rolled back her sleeve to show the class her Soulmark. It was ivory colored and rested in the crook of her elbow. A few swirling spirals were engaged in a square. Creativity controlled. Perfect for a scientist. Dr. Pridon turned back to the monitor and began to explain the placement of Soulmarks and their importance.

“Penny, where’s your Soulmark?” Kit said, observing her friend’s wrists.

“Mine’s on my bicep. I would show you, but I would have to roll up my sleeves.” Penny said as she touched the middle of her right bicep. She could practically feel the cobalt sigil through the fabric.

“Oh...ok.” Kit said. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. That wasn’t the result she was hoping for.

“It’s really not that interesting.” Penny said, reading Kit’s dejected mood. She hoped she hadn’t offended Kit by not showing her Soulmark. Sometimes she wished that her mark was like Kit’s. Two crimson squares against the pale white of Kit’s wrist. Easy to see, and beautiful to look at. Penny’s Soulmark was much more abstract. It was just an conglomeration of shapes.

“Usually, Soulmates have the same mark on the same part of their body.” Dr. Pridon continued as pictures of Soulmarks on wrists, ankles, and abdomens, were displayed on the screen. “But, on a rare occasion, Soulmarks can be on a different part of the couples body. For example, your Soulmark might be on you arm, but your partner will have the mark on their leg. We are currently conducting studies on this occurrence. But one thing remains the same, the marks have the same color and are the same shape.” 

Kit was filled with hope, once again. Maybe it was possible; she had never seen Penny’s Soulmark. Kit might still have a chance.

“Wait, if the Soulmarks are on different parts of the body, how do you know if you’ve met your Soulmate?” Asked Julia, one of their classmates.

“Good question.” Dr. Pridon said, “Usually, people will have a connection moment, what we like to call the ‘Spark’. It will manifest in a few ways. One of the ways could be homo-iridescence. This means that your mark will begin to glow like a lightning bug when you have your recognize your Soulmate. This next category is subdivided into two different categories; Major or Minor Corpus Tuus. We believe that this is an evolutionary trait to ensure both parties safety. If you get a injury, your Soulmate will get the same injury on their body. The difference is that Major Corpus Tuus, Major C.T., is lethal and Minor C.T. is non lethal. Any more questions?”

Dr. Pridon cooly glanced over the blank class. She clicked the slide and continued: “Remember, there are over 7 billion people in the world, so finding your Other half is extremely difficult. Most young adults feel pressured to ONLY date their Soulmate, but you are able to love others as you would love your Soulmate even though they don’t share you mark. Most people today are to busy searching for ‘the one’, but I would encourage you to not limit yourself in fear of being ‘old fashioned’. Finding love with someone who doesn’t share your Mark is just as effective as love with someone who does. Being ‘old fashioned’ doesn’t make the bond two people have any less meaningful. 

Dr. Pridon passed out flyers to the class and talked more about the Outreach program. On the flyer was not only Dr. Pridon’s number, but also a hotline that they could call if they ever needed anything. She made sure to emphasis that the Outreach would be setting up contact information with their schools Deans if they ever needed anything. 

Penny folded up the stupid flyer and put in in her backpack. She had planned her Sophomore year out, and finding her Soulmate, or Hell, even dating, was not apart of that plan. Besides, she and Kit had a team to lead, and getting to the locker room on time was one of their duties.


End file.
